Kurama
|Zdjęcie=Naruto i Kyubi.jpg;Manga Kurama anime.png;Anime |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Kurama |Kanji=九喇嘛 |Rōmaji=Kurama |Inne nazwy= , , |Polski=January Brunov |Japoński=Tesshō Genda |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strona 61Drugi Databook, strony 82-83Trzeci Databook, strony 70-71 |Gatunek=Kitsune |Status=Żyje |Klasyfikacja=Ogoniasta Bestia~Mito Uzumaki~Kushina Uzumaki~Naruto Uzumaki |Chakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Ognia~~Tylko Anime |Unikalne cechy=Wykrywanie negatywnych emocji |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film |Angielski=Paul St. Peter |Postać unicode=Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama) Dziewięć Ogonów (九尾, Kyūbi) Dziewięcioogoniasty Demoniczny Lis (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) Potworny Lis (化け狐バケ狐, Bakegitsune) |Jinchūriki=Mito Uzumaki Kushina Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki (Formy) |Jutsu=Negative Emotions Sensing, Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream~Anime, Nine-Tailed Fox Twister~Anime, Bijūdama, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Tailed Beast Sonic Roar }} Naruto rozdział 568, strona 12, lepiej znany jako jest ogoniastą bestią zapieczętowaną w Naruto Uzumakim z Konohagakure, przedtem wewnątrz Kushiny Uzumaki, a jeszcze wcześniej w Mito Uzumaki. Przeszłość thumb|left|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Kurama pierwszy raz pojawia się w ostatnich dniach życia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, żeby zapobiec odrodzeniu Dziesięcioogoniastego, Mędrzec rozdzielił jego czakrę i użył umiejętności , by stworzyć dziewięć osobnych istot żyjącej chakry, które będą znane jako ogoniaste bestie.Naruto rozdział 467, strony 15-16''Naruto'' rozdział 510, strony 11-12 Jakiś czas po stworzeniu Mędrzec usiadł z wszystkimi młodymi ogoniastymi bestiami i powiedział im, że zawsze będą razem nawet kiedy zostaną rozdzielone, a pewnego dnia staną się jednym bytem ponownie z innymi imionami jak również formami, co stanie się, gdy zrozumieją, czym jest prawdziwa siła.Naruto rozdział 572, strony 12-13 Przez wieki Kurama zyskał reputację odwiecznej klęski żywiołowej, pojawiającej się nagle znikąd do ataku na obszarach, gdzie zbierała się ludzka złość i jątrzyła.Naruto rozdział 399, strona 15 thumb|right|180px|Kurama konta Kinkaku i Ginkaku W pewnym momencie w czasie tworzenia wiosek shinobi, Złoty i Srebrny Bracia z Kumogakure zostali przydzieleni do przechwycenia Kuramy, ale zostali połknięci w całości. Jednak dwóm braciom udało się przetrwać i zdobyli jego czakrę i moc przez jedzenie mięsa żołądku przez dwa tygodnie, co spowodowało że Kurama zwymiotował ich.Naruto rozdział 529, strona 4 thumb|left|180px|Bitwa pomiędzy Madarą, a Hashiramą, z Kuramą pod kontrolą Madary. Po tym wydarzeniu, gdy Madara Uchiha odszedł z Konohy, użył swojego Sharingana do kontrolowania i używania Kuramy, by ten pomógł mu walczyć przeciwko Hashiramie Senju, Pierwszemu Hokage, by zemścić się. Bitwa była tak wielka, ze rozdarła powierzchnię ziemi i stworzyła Dolinę Końca. Pomimo kontrolowania Kuramy, Madara został pokonany i wierzono, że zmarł.Naruto rozdział 399, strony 8-12 Podczas walki po tym jak Hashirama uzyskał kontrolę nad bestią, jego żona Mito z klanu Uzumaki zapieczętowała Kuramę w sobie, stając się jego pierwszą Jinchūriki. Dokonując żywota, Mito przekazała swój status i odpowiedzialność kolejnemu członkowi jej klanu, Kushinie, która później stała się żoną Minato Namikaze, Czwartego Hokage.Naruto rozdział 500, strony 4-5 thumb|right|Kurama niszczący Konohę. Dwanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, tuż po zakończeniu Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, pieczęć trzymająca Kuramę wewnątrz Kushiny słabła, gdyż zaszła w ciążę i rodziła Naruto. Pomimo trzymania narodzin w sekrecie, Tobi odkrył tę lokację, zabił eskortę, przełamał pieczęć i przejął kontrolę nad Kuramą.Naruto rozdział 501, strony 7-11 Ponieważ Kushina przeżyła ekstrakcję, Tobi rozkazał Kuramie zabić ją, ale Minato przybył w samą porę, by uratować Kushinę i sprowadził ją do bezpiecznego miejsca z Naruto. Potem Tobi przywołuje Kuramę do Konohy i rozkazuje zniszczyć wioskę.Naruto rozdział 502, strony 3-5 Gdy Kurama wpada w szał w wiosce, wyczuwa obecność Minato i szybko wystrzeliwuje w niego Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, ale Minato był w stanie teleportować atak daleko od tego miejsca. Kurama ostatecznie zostaje wyzwolony spod kontroli Tobiego, gdy Minato używa Pieczęci Kontraktu na Tobim, ale najpierw zdziesiątkował siły shinobi, które próbowały go odeprzeć. Zanim Kurama mógł unicestwić Konohę, Minato przywołał Gamabuntę, aby walczył z bestią, a później teleportował ją do lokacji Kushiny i Naruto, pozwalając jego Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii zdetonować z dala od wioski. Wkrótce potem Kushina używa swoich łańcuchów chakry, by przytłumić bestię, planując zapieczętowanie jej z powrotem w niej przed śmiercią. Minato jednak, wiedząc, że Kurama mógłby się ożywić bez nosiciela i Tobi jest ciągle zagrożeniem dla wioski, wychodzi z innym pomysłem, by dać Konohagakure sposób walki z Tobim, gdyby zaatakował wioskę ponownie.Naruto rozdział 503, strony 13-19 Ze względu na to, że Minato nie był w stanie zapieczętować w pełni Kuramy jak chciał, użył Pieczęci Konsumującego Demona Śmierci do zapieczętowania czakry Yin wewnątrz boga śmierci, przed przygotowaniem Pieczęci Ośmiu Trygramów w celu uwięzienia bestii, wraz z jego chakrą Yang wewnątrz Naruto.Naruto rozdział 370, strony 12-13 Kurama odkrył zamiary Minato i wykorzystał szansę w zaatakowaniu Naruto, gdy Kushina była osłabiona, ale jego atak nie udał się, gdyż Minato i Kushina szybko użyli swoich ciał, by osłonić ich dziecko. Zanim pieczętowanie zostało ukończone, Kurama użył swoich ostatnich momentów wolności, by przekląć parę.Naruto rozdział 504, strony 5-9 W anime zostało ujawnione, że Kurama pozostawił za sobą ogromne ilości czakry podczas ataku. Kazuma zebrał i zapieczętował chakrę w jego własnym synu, Sorze, mając nadzieję na użycie tej mocy dla własnej korzyści.Naruto: Shippūden epizod 68 Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|right|Naruto mówi swoją wolę Kuramie. Podczas gdy Naruto i Killer B kontynuowali drogę na pole bitwy, Kurama wciągnął Naruto w jego podświadomość z powodu tak beztroskiego wykorzystywania jego czakry. Nazywając Naruto naiwnym, gdyż chce zatrzymać wojnę samemu, Kurama próbuje kusić go z powrotem swoją mocą, ale bezskutecznie, czym samym Naruto zdobył uznanie. Potem Kurama przypomina Naruto dzień, w którym spotkał Sasuke i o tym, jak jest obecnie pożerany przez nienawiść, bagatelizując Naruto jak mógłby powstrzymać lub zniszczyć nienawiść innych i Sasuke. Naruto unieruchamia Kuramę za pomocą torii i mówi bestii z wielkim przekonaniem, że planuje coś zrobić z Sasuke i wojną. Kurama protekcjonalnie pochwalił Naruto za to, że w końcu nauczył się, jak stać przy swoim. Naruto, zaniepokojony uśmiechem na pysku Kuramy, powiedział mu, że kiedyś również zrobi coś z jego nienawiścią. Kurama wykpił go za wierzenie w to, ale Naruto, jak zwykle zdeterminowany, obiecał Kuramie, że warto spróbować, po czym zniknął, pozostawiając oniemiałą bestię. thumb|left|Kurama decyduje się pomóc Naruto. Później, podczas walki wskrzeszonego Madary Uchihy przeciwko jednemu z cienistych klonów Naruto i Czwartej Dywizji, usiłował wezwać Kuramę. Nawet jeśli wezwanie zawiodło, bestia ze wściekłością rozpoznała jego chakrę, jak też wkrótce wyczuła. Gdy Kurama decyduje udzielić Naruto swojej chakry, ten początku myślał, że planuje przejąć kontrolę nad jego ciałem, jak miał w zwyczaju, ale bestia powiedziała, że woli pomóc Naruto, niż być manipulowaną przez Madarę. Zachęca go, gdy dokonuje kontrataku na Madarę. Podczas konwersacji Naruto z Tobim Kurama wydawał się być w szoku po usłyszeniu od Naruto, że mimo wszystko nie jest źle żyć z ogoniastą bestią zapieczętowaną w sobie. Gdy bitwa z Tobim i wskrzeszonymi Jinchūriki rozszalała się, Gyūki stwierdza, że widzenie ogoniastych bestii traktowanych jak narzędzia naturalnie irytuje pozostałe ogoniaste bestie, ale Kurama odpowiada, że każdy shinobi oprócz B zawsze traktowali ich jako zwierzątka. Gyūki stwierdza, że wie co się dzieje z Kuramą, ale zanim mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, Kurama ze złością przerywa mu, każąc pośpieszyć się i zakończyć bitwę, po czym zaczyna udawać sen. Gdy Naruto zostaje zraniony i wychodzi z Trybu Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów, Gyūki zauważa, że Naruto nie jest w krytycznym stanie po zużyciu zbyt dużej ilości czakry Kuramy, przede wszystkim dlatego, że Kurama celowo zatrzymał konsumowanie chakry Naruto jakiś czas temu. Pamiętając słowa Naruto, Kurama spojrzał jednym okiem, gdy Naruto odzyskuje płaszcz chakry, zanim udaje mu się zatrzymać przed połknięciem przez Son Gokū Czworoogoniastego. Gyūki mówi Kuramie, że jego pomoc byłaby doceniona w tym momencie, ale Kurama odpowiada, że nie ugnie się przed wolą Jinchūriki tak łatwo, jak uczynił to Gyūki, powodując, że Gyūki pyta się, czy Kurama dba o to, co się stanie z Naruto. Gdy Kurama przypomina sobie słowa Madary, Hashiramy, Kushiny i Mito, które do niego powiedzieli, Kurama stwierdza, że nie ważne jak shinobi powie to, zawsze doprowadza to do jednej rzeczy, z wyjątkiem Naruto, choć to przemilczał. Kurama cicho ogląda, jak Naruto rozmawia z Son Gokū, wyrażając tylko irytację tym, że jego imię zostało ujawnione Naruto. thumb|right|Naruto i Kurama łączą siły. Myśląc o wydarzeniach z życia Naruto i patrząc na postępy, Kurama cicho zauważa, że Naruto ze wszystkich ludzi powinien wiedzieć, że bez względu na to, co powie do ogoniastych bestii, swoje prawdziwe intencje może osiągnąć tylko czynami, od kiedy Naruto był typem osoby jaką jest. Po udanym pozbawieniu kontroli Tobiego nad Son Gokū Kurama cicho świętuje małe zwycięstwo. Po zauważeniu stanu Naruto, nawet jeśli Naruto potraktował to jak nic, Kurama zaoferował użyczenie mu więcej swojej czakry. Przed akceptacją Naruto dziękuje Kuramie za pomoc podczas spotkania z Madarą, lecz bestia odrzuca podziękowania. Po tym jak Naruto kłóci się z nim na temat okazywania wdzięczności, Kurama zaoferował połączenie chakry Naruto ze swoją. Tym samym Naruto otwiera wrota, które trzymały Kuramę, uznając go jako kolegę z zespołu Konohy. thumb|left|Kurama kontra pozostałe ogoniaste bestie. Po tym jak klatka zostaje otwarta, Naruto przybiera nową formę, która jest również odbiciem Kuramy, co jest widziane, gdy Naruto zmienia się w bestię, mając na celu zatrzymanie pozostałych bijū, które kierowały się na Kakashiego i Guya. Bestia mówi Uzumakiemu, że musi się się z tym pośpieszyć, gdyż jest to jego pierwsza transformacja w Kuramę, więc ma tylko pięć minut w tej formie. Następnie Kurama chwyta Chōmei w locie i rzuca nim w Isobu, ale gigantyczny żółw zbacza z drogi. Przygotowując się do ponownego ataku, Saiken interweniuje i połyka rękę Kuramy, podczas gdy Isobu przygotowuje następny atak. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez B. Matatabi próbuje natychmiast atakować Kuramę, ale bestia odrzuca Saikena, który zderza się z olbrzymim kotem. Gdy bestie nadchodzą, przygotowując wspólną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, Naruto i Kurama przygotowują własną, w celu zniwelowania ataku. Gdy atak zostaje zatrzymany, Naruto wchodzi w głębszy poziom podświadomości Kuramy, gdzie spotyka pięć pozostałych ogoniastych bestii i ich Jinchūriki. Kurama wyjaśnia, że jest to miejsce, gdzie nawet Tobi nie może wejść. Gdy przypomina sobie Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Kurama pyta pozostałe ogoniaste bestie, czy również wierzą, że Naruto jest tym, o którym Mędrzec mówił dawno temu, z czym się zgadzają. Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Demony